The Final Straw
by jay64
Summary: When Kurt meets Blaine everything seems normal at first but soon Kurt begins to suspect Blaine is hiding something from him.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh no_, thought Kurt as he looked at his watch. _I'm going to be late on my very first day._ He knew he should have listened to Carol and left ten minutes earlier; _being late will leave the worst first impression_. Although he had to admit that the extra time he spent on his hair had not gone to waste. Just then Benny's Bistro came into view and Kurt relaxed but didn't slow down. It looked like he would make it on time after all. Kurt took out his phone to send a quick text to Mercedes when he heard a voice exclaim "Whoa there!" He looked up just in time to see a short boy with curly, black hair jump out of the way.

"I- I'm sorry" stammered Kurt. Up close Kurt could see the boy has piercing hazel eyes and was quite cute. He could feel himself turning red.

The boy just chuckled, "No worries" he said. "I'm Blaine by the way and you are?"

"Kurt"

"Well Kurt, care to tell me why I was almost run over just a moment ago?" Blaine said in a teasing tone.

Kurt blushed again. "I'm in umm a big hurry because I'm starting as a busboy at Benny's Bistro today" he explained.

"No kidding, I work as a waiter there!" said Blaine. "I just got off a couple minutes ago,"

"Oh that's… cool" Kurt finished lamely. He hesitated not knowing what to do next. Kurt knew he should go but suddenly being on time didn't seem as important.

"Well I better get going and aren't you in a big hurry?" Blaine asked with a smile. "I'll see you around Kurt." As Blaine passed his finger just grazed Kurt's sending shivers down his spine. Kurt wasn't sure if the touch was on purpose or not but he did know one thing; he couldn't wait to see Blaine again.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days Kurt found that his thoughts traveled to Blaine more than he would have liked to admit. He had yet to see him again but he had overheard that he would be coming in today which made his stomach squirm. <em>You're being silly, <em>He told himself again and again. _You haven't said more than five words to the guy!_ A noise suddenly interrupted Kurt's thoughts and he realized it was the door chime. When he looked up his heart skipped a beat; Blaine had just entered the Bistro. Their eyes met for a split second but Kurt quickly looked away and busied himself with washing tables. Kurt had just picked up a glass to bring back to the kitchen when someone rammed into him hard with their shoulder. Kurt let out an involuntary gasp of pain and dropped the glass. He turned to see Karofsky walking away and laughing to himself. Kurt sighed and bent down to clean up the glass when he heard a familiar voice.

"Need some help with that?" Blaine asked.

"That would be great" Kurt said gratefully.

"You know that guy?"

"Yeah, he's an… old friend." Kurt answered with a grimace.

Blaine looked for a moment as if he was going to press the subject but then seemed to decide against it. "I figured out why you looked so familiar the other day." Blaine started. "You're in the McKinley High Glee Club."

Kurt was shocked. Why would Blaine know or care that Kurt was in the Glee Club.

As if reading his mind Blaine said "I go to Dalton Academy and I'm a Warbler."

_Wow! A Warbler! No wonder he's cute, all those Warblers are,_ Kurt mused. He couldn't believe he hadn't recognized Blaine until now. He was the lead, the reason McKinley and Dalton tied in districts. "You guys did really well at districts. Especially you, Blaine." Kurt added with a blush.

"Thanks! McKinley was great too." answered Blaine.

Then before Kurt could stop himself he started "Are you, I mean the Warblers, people say, are-" but before he could finish Blaine cut him off.

"You mean are we all Gay?" he said with a laugh. "I am, but no, not all the Warblers are."

Kurt's spirits soared and he couldn't keep a small smile off his face. "I am too. Gay that is."

Blaine looked as if he was going to say something else but he didn't get the chance.

"Back to work you too!" shouted Ty, their boss. Kurt blushed and hurried off but Blaine just smiled.

Kurt couldn't help stealing glances at Blaine for the rest of his shift and to his surprise and delight Blaine was looking right back more often than not. When it came time for Kurt to leave he was a little disappointed he hadn't got to talk to Blaine again. As Kurt started to walk out he heard someone call "Wait!"

"Hey so umm Kurt" began Blaine while rubbing the back of his neck. Kurt realized this was the first time since he had met Blaine that he seemed even the littlest bit nervous.

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee in a bit. I get off in about fifteen minutes so I thought we could go then…" Blaine said trailing off and looked up.

"Sure!" Kurt answered and sat down at a table where he waited for Blaine. When he came over they stood to leave but were blocked by a hulking figure. _Karofsky, _Kurt cursed to himself.

"Well there Kurt it looks like you've got yourself a boyfriend." Karofsky said sneering. "Let's see if he's tougher than you." But before Karofsky could do anything Ty walked over.

"Is there a problem here" he asked.

"Not at all." answered Blaine. "Come on Kurt." He said as he walked out.

"Sorry about that. That boy, Karofsky, goes to my school. He doesn't like the fact that I'm, well, gay." Kurt explained.

"Nothing to apologize for, I know what it's like."

"Are there people like that at Dalton?"

"No, but I didn't always go to Dalton"

Kurt loved the fact that Blaine understood what he was going though. After that their conversation took a much lighter turn. They spent the rest of the day just getting to know each other. Kurt noticed that even though he talked about his father quite a bit Blaine never once mentioned his family. _Not everyone is that close with their family though_ Kurt reasoned. Nearing the end of the date Blaine asked to borrow Kurt's phone.

"Mine broke for good about a week ago. The darn thing was always freezing though. I need to call my friend to get a ride home."

"Don't be silly." said Kurt. "I'll give you a ride home."

Blaine was unusually quiet on the ride home. He seemed to Kurt to be battling some internal conflict. Kurt didn't mind though, just being with Blaine was made him giddy. _He's nice, funny, charming, and talented. Not to mention cute; so, so cute. _As they pulled up to Blaine's house Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Hey do you want to come inside and watch a movie or something?"

"I'd love to!" Kurt exclaimed.

Kurt noticed that the exterior of Blaine's house was not much different than his own; a medium sized, brick house in a suburban neighborhood. What was odd was not the outside of the house, but the inside. At first he couldn't place what it was about it that was different but suddenly he knew. The house seemed to be empty of emotion. All the furniture looked stiff and new, and it all matched perfectly. Almost a little too perfect. The house was also impeccably clean; no used glasses, no magazines, no papers, no nothing. There was nothing to suggest anyone even lived in this house.

Blaine led Kurt down to the basement where there was a flat screen TV and a black leather couch. Blaine plopped himself down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Kurt sat down gingerly, careful not to get too close.

"So what do you want to watch?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt froze. He had no idea what kind of movies Blaine liked. Was he an action guy? Or maybe he liked comedies. Kurt himself loved musicals but surely Blaine wouldn't like them. Or would he? I mean he was a Warbler.

Blaine cut off Kurt's rambling thoughts with a laugh. "Don't hurt yourself there. Why don't we just watch Grease? It's one of my favorites." As he walked over to pop in the DVD Kurt looked around. It seemed to be a bit homier down here.

As soon as the first song came on Kurt couldn't help but hum along. Blaine turned to look at him, smirking, and Kurt looked away slightly embarrassed but didn't stop. As they watched they didn't talk much. Then something happened that completely shocked Kurt.

"Summer lovin' had me a blast" Blaine sang aloud.

And what shocked him even further was his response. "Summer lovin' happened so fast"

Blaine grabbed his hand, pulled him to his feet, and danced around the room like a goober.

"I met a girl crazy for me"

"Met a boy cute as can be"

As they continued to sing Kurt thought _this is the most fun I've had in ages!_ Just as they were nearing the end of the song Kurt heard a loud cough behind him. He turned to see a short, squat, man with little hair and a look to kill.

"Dad!" Blaine choked out. "I-I thought you weren't coming home until later."

"What have I told you about having people over when I'm not home?" he said in a cold voice.

Blain just looked at his feet. "Dad, this is Kurt." He mumbled.

"Well Kurt I think you better go."

"Oh right, yes, yes I'll be going Mr. Anderson sir." Kurt stammered. "I- umm bye Blaine."

Blaine simply looked at Kurt apologetically and gave him feeble wave.

_Well now that was awkward, _Kurt thought to himself as he quickly left the house.

* * *

><p>The first thing Kurt noticed when he walked into Benny's was Blaine standing at the bar. Although he was wearing the same thing everyone else was, dark wash jeans and a white t-shirt, somehow it looked so much better on him.<p>

"Hey there." said Kurt as he sidled up to Blaine.

"Hello." said Blaine in a tired voice.

As he turned to face him, Kurt gasped "Oh! Blaine what happened?" Blaine's right eye was all puffed up.

"It's nothing"

"It's not nothing! That looks really bad. Have you gotten it chec-"

"I said it's nothing!" Blaine snapped. "Can you just drop it?"

"Fine." said Kurt, the hurt evident in his voice.

He spent the rest of his shift trying and failing not to look at Blaine. _What did I do wrong? _ He kept asking himself. He couldn't figure out what he did to make Blaine act that way. _Maybe he's just having a bad day, maybe he will apologize tomorrow or something._ Kurt knew better though than to really expect this to happen. _He was too good to be true_ Kurt thought wistfully.

* * *

><p>Kurt was about to jump in the shower when he heard his phone ring. When he looked at the screen he didn't recognize the number. Puzzled he picked up.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hi Kurt, it's Blaine."

"Oh hi Blaine." said Kurt coolly.

"Look Kurt, I'm really sorry about how I acted today. I was a totally asshole. I just- I had a lot on my mind today and it was stressing me out. Am I forgiven?"

"I suppose so. Do you want to talk about what was going on today?"

"Not really." Blaine answered.

Kurt was a bit disappointed. He hadn't known Blaine long though so he hoped in the future he would trust him enough to tell him. Kurt couldn't help feeling like this was a bigger deal than Blaine was letting on.

"But I want to make it up to you." Blaine continued. "I have tickets to the community production of Wicked on Friday. Will you go with me?"

Kurt smiled, "I'd love to."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: This is my first attempt at fanfiction so please don't shoot me. Reviews would be lovely<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know Mercedes, I just can't shake the feeling that he's hiding something"

"Well honey, he's not going to tell you everything. You only met him two weeks ago. I'm sure if it's important he'll tell you eventually" Mercedes insisted.

"But the brui-" Kurt began. Blaine's black eye had almost completely faded by now but Kurt still yearned to know who had caused it.

"Shhh you worry too much Kurt. You don't need to protect him, Blaine seems very capable of doing that on his own. I see the way he looks at you, he's not going anywhere soon. Don't push him and he'll come around."

"Alright…" said Kurt hesitantly. He still wasn't convinced but he realized Mercedes was done talking about this. Kurt wondered what she meant when she said I see the way he looks at you. _Is it possible that Blaine could be feeling as strong a connection as I feel? _It's true that Kurt had only known Blaine for two weeks but it felt so much longer than that. They saw each other almost every day between work and their dates yet he never got sick of being with him.

"Well I have to go eat dinner. Just try and relax okay?" Mercedes said.

Kurt was startled. He almost forgot he was still on the phone. "Yes I'll try. Thanks for putting up with me Mercedes, stuff has just been so crazy lately."

"You know I'm always here for you. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Not getting to see Mercedes everyday was one of the only things he missed about school. Kurt wouldn't see her for a while due to the fact that she was spending the week at her dad's. He's lived in Dayton every since he and Mercedes' mom split up a couple years ago. Kurt was lucky he had met Blaine or else it would have been a very boring week. He was friendly with the other kids in Glee club but not enough to really hang out with outside of school. Mercedes and Blaine had seemed to like each other well enough when Kurt introduced them the other day and this pleased him. He hoped that maybe he and Blaine could double with Mercedes and Sam when she got back. Kurt sighed. He knew Mercedes was right, he should just relax and enjoy that fact he found someone as great as Blaine. But he couldn't, he just couldn't.

* * *

><p>As Kurt pulled up to Blaine's house he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He still got a little anxious before his dates with Blaine. Kurt had just started to get out of the car when he heard the front door of Blaine's house bang open.<p>

"I'm going out tonight and there's nothing you can do about it!" Blaine shouted as he stormed out of the house.

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. He had never seen Blaine even the least bit annoyed but right now he sounded absolutely furious.

"You want to bet!" Blaine's dad yelled in response.

They were standing on the porch staring each other down, daring the other to break eye contact. Kurt didn't want to intrude on whatever was going on so he got back in the car and began to fiddle with the radio. He couldn't help but overhear their conversation though.

"I told you I was going to the movies with a friend."

"You didn't say it was _him_."

Kurt didn't like the way Blaine's dad emphasized the word him. He could only guess that _him_ was himself.

" What is that suppose to mean?" Blaine demanded.

"You know what I mean."

Kurt suddenly realized what word Blaine had used to describe him. Friend. _Friend! Is that all I am to him? A friend? _But that is ridiculous, Kurt reasoned. _We've kissed!_ Surely friends don't kiss, he thought desperately. Blaine then looked up and realized Kurt was waiting for him.

"Whatever. I'm going okay?" Blaine was challenging his dad to stop him.

"Fine. But this conversation is far from over." Blaine's dad then stormed back into the house.

As Blaine slipped into the passenger side Kurt shot him a worried look.

"How much of that did you hear?" Blaine asked him.

"I really wasn't trying to, but you guys weren't exactly quiet. Are you okay? We don't have to go out tonight..."

"No, I want to, I really do." Blaine assured him.

"Blaine," Kurt stated tentatively "Does your dad know you're gay?"

He sighed. "Yes he knows. I came out to him about a year ago but he's never really accepted it. You're the first person I've really dated so he's definitely not use to it."

"Oh so we are dating."

"Well, yeah, but surely you knew that didn't you Kurt?" said Blaine sounding slightly concerned.

"I-yeah, well, at least I thought we were but then you told your dad I was a friend…" Kurt felt kind of stupid for mentioning it but he wanted clarification.

"I only told him that earlier so he would let me go. He knows we're dating though, that's why he got so angry when he saw it was you."

"Oh, okay. Well good." Kurt said. He was relieved to know that it all wasn't just in his head.

"Kurt, look at me." Blaine said. "You are one the most wonderful people I've ever met and I'm so lucky to have found you. Don't you ever forget how special you are okay?"

Kurt's heart soared. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him.

"Thank you" he said as he reached over and squeezed Blaine's hand.

* * *

><p>After the movie Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand back to Kurt's car.<p>

"The ending was just so cute didn't you think? When John proposed right there in the park I almost died!" Kurt gushed.

Blaine just laughed. "Wow. I never would have pegged you as someone who liked romantic comedies." He teased.

When they got in the car Blaine put his hand on Kurt's before he could start the ignition.

"My curfews not for another half an hour so we have so time…" Blaine said.

Before Kurt could say anything in response Blaine's lips were on his. He gasped a little in response and Blaine used this to his advantage by slipping his tongue in Kurt's mouth. Kurt quickly got over his initial shock and began kissing back. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and began to run his hands under Blaine's shirt. This was much different than the other times Kurt and Blaine had kissed. The other kisses had been very chaste compared to this one. Blaine then moved his lips down and kissed Kurt's neck causing Kurt to moan. Then Kurt yanked Blaine's shirt off and what he saw made him stop cold.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped in horror.

"What?" Blaine growled, continuing to kiss Kurt's neck.

"Blaine stop!" Kurt said as he pushed him away.

Blaine looked up. "Am I going to fast? We can slow down-" but Blaine stopped talking and looked down to see what Kurt was staring at.

There were two big, purple bruises on Blaine's body. One was just below Blaine's right shoulder and the other was on his upper left arm. Blaine quickly put back on his shirt but it was too late; Kurt had seen them.

"Where did you get them?" Kurt whispered.

"I just- I was wrestling, yeah, I was wrestling with some guys and it got-got pretty rough." Blaine stammered. It was an obvious lie and Kurt saw right through it.

"Don't lie to me!" snapped Kurt. "If you don't want to tell me fine, but don't lie to my face."

"I'm sorry Kurt. It's just really… complicated."

"Oh it's complicated is it? I couldn't possibly understand anything complicated could I?" Kurt said angrily.

"No! It's not like that. It's-"

But Kurt cut him off. "Don't you trust me Blaine?" he half whispered, he tone less angry and more hurt.

"Yes and I really wish I could tell you, but I just can't" Blaine answered.

"Well then I think we should leave." Kurt said curtly.

* * *

><p>It had been an extremely awkward ride home; they barely spoke the entire ride. Kurt was sitting as the kitchen table thinking about everything that had happened that night when his dad walked in.<p>

"You all right kiddo? You seem a little down."

Kurt just grunted noncommittally in response.

"I want to meet this Blaine guy you've been seeing." Burt said a little awkwardly. "Carol said we should invite him over to dinner, how's this Saturday?"

"I don't know dad," Kurt began.

"No buts. If this guy is going to be a part of your life then I want to meet him."

Kurt just sighed. _Great, _he thought to himself, _now I have another thing to worry about._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Well here's chapter 2! Reviews are awesome or you can drop me a line at imfeelinghellagood[dot]tumblr.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after his fight with Blaine, Kurt paced around his room for only half an hour before he came to a conclusion. He realized there was no way he could let Blaine go. Kurt decided that he would apologize for pressuring Blaine because he did feel he did it in a mean way. But Kurt wasn't going to stop trying to find out what was wrong. _I just know this is something important!_ Kurt wasn't sure exactly how he knew, but he just knew. Now Kurt began to worry a bit. He feared Blaine would be so mad at him that he would never speak to him again. The thought of life without Blaine really sent Kurt into a panic but he managed to calm himself down a bit. He wanted to apologize in person so he sent a text.

**Meet me at the Park in half an hour.**

Almost immediately he got a reply.

**OK.**

_Well that's a good sign, _Kurt thought happily. It was so like Blaine to drop everything and go somewhere without knowing what to expect. Blaine's easy-going nature was one of the things Kurt loved about him. He then began getting ready for what he hoped would be the end of his and Blaine's first fight.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later Kurt was standing near the entrance to Lima's one and only park scanning the surrounding area for Blaine. In the distance Kurt spotted someone biking fast right towards the spot where he was standing. A minute later Blaine was skidding to a stop in front of Kurt and locking his bike to the bike rack.<p>

"Hi!" Blaine said, slightly out of breath. "Sorry I'm late."

"You biked here?" Kurt asked incredulously. "But that must have taken you what, twenty minutes?"

Blaine just shrugged his shoulders.

"Why didn't you just ask for a ride?"

"Umm I didn't really, well actually I still don't, know what this is all about so…" he trailed off.

Kurt took a deep breath, "I'm really sorry Blaine. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or push you to tell me everything about yourself. I just care about you so much and I hate the idea of you being hurt and me not being able to do anything about it. I'll stop asking about it though if you want me to. Can you forgive me?"

When he finished he looked up and saw Blaine moving towards him. Blaine kissed him and then wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

"Of course I forgive you. I know you only want what's best for me Kurt. But don't worry your pretty little head about this, it's nothing I can't handle. Okay?"

Kurt sighed. "Okay"

Kurt wondered for about the millionth time why Blaine wouldn't just tell him what was going on. He was happy though that at least Blaine acknowledged it was something, even if he wouldn't tell him what. _It must be something really bad, _he thought. _Or something he's embarrassed about._ But he pushed these thoughts aside and instead decided to enjoy the fact that he had Blaine back.

"Good! Now come on, there are some people I want you to meet." Blaine said excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Well hello you must be the infamous Kurt. I'm Wes." said a tall, Asian boy with short black hair. He extended his hand and Kurt shook it politely.<p>

"Blaine's been talking about you nonstop for the past few weeks! Everything that comes out of his mouth has something to do with you!" Another voice said. "I'm David by the way."

"David!" Blaine shouted in protest as he blushed.

David shot Blaine a wicked grin and sat down.

"It's great to finally meet you two. I've heard a lot about you; although apparently you've heard more about me." Kurt said with a smirk.

Wes and David laughed while Blaine continued to blush.

"If all of you are done embarrassing me can we just get some coffee?"

"Well, I'm not sure we're quite done yet…" said David continuing to laugh.

* * *

><p>A couple days later Kurt was laying on his bed idling playing with Blaine's phone. He had left it at Kurt's house earlier that day and he figured he would just return it to him tomorrow. Kurt had recently come to the conclusion that Blaine's injuries must be coming from a bully. He figured it was most likely a Karofsky type situation and Blaine was embarrassed or ashamed by it. Bringing the idea up to Blaine was a definitely not a possibility so he spent a lot of his time trying to figure out a way to confirm his theory. Suddenly he was struck by an idea. <em>I'll talk to Wes! Surely he must have some idea about who could be doing this! <em>Kurt began to wonder how to get in contact with Wes without Blaine knowing when he remembered the phone. He smiled and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Wes, it's Kurt."

"Oh hey Kurt." He said sounding surprised. "How did you get my number?"

"Oh you know, from Blaine…" he said vaguely. "So I have something important to ask you."

"Go ahead." Wes said.

"It's about Blaine. I'm sure you noticed the bruises he has had in the past few weeks." Kurt began.

"I only noticed he had a black eye."

"Ah yes well the others are in less obvious places."

"Oh! I-well, okay." Wes sounded extremely embarrassed and Kurt realized what he might be thinking.

"It's nothing like that! I mean not anywhere near _those_ places… Just umm, that really isn't the point." Kurt said quickly. "See I think somebody may be giving Blaine a hard time and I was wondering if you knew if there was anybody who goes to Dalton that might be bullying him."

"I highly doubt it. Dalton has a strict no bullying policy and I've never heard of anybody not following it. Plus Blaine isn't the type of person to let anyone push him around." Wes was all business again.

Kurt's face fell. "How about anyone that lives near him? You can't think of one person who might be doing this?" He was desperate to hold on to his theory.

Wes hesitated. "I really can't think of anyone. Sorry Kurt."

After a couple seconds Wes asked the question Kurt knew was coming. "Have you asked Blaine about this?"

"Yes but he doesn't like to talk about it." Kurt answered carefully.

"I see. So I'm guessing he doesn't know you've called me."

"No and it would be great if you didn't tell him." This was a critical point in the conversation. If Wes told Blaine he hadn't dropped the subject like he said he would it could be the end of their relationship. Kurt held his breath.

"Alright, I won't tell him. Actually, Blaine has been acting a bit weird lately. The other day when I made a joke about his black eye he stiffened as if I had been the one who gave it to him. And also, last week I was suppose to go over to his house to work on a summer assignment but he canceled last minute with some excuse about not feeling well. Then he hung up abruptly without even waiting for my response. I wonder…" Wes trailed off becoming lost in thought.

"Well, I don't know what all of that has to do with it but I intend to find out." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Call me if you find anything out okay?"

"Sure thing. I'll talk to you later."

Kurt hung up feeling a bit dejected. The idea of a school bully seemed very unlikely right now and so he was back to square one. He was happy to have another person on the case though because this mystery was becoming more and more complicated by the minute.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Sorry this chapters a bit shorter than the others but I was kind of rushed. I'm leaving on vacation and so I won't be able to post an update for a little over a week but I promise to have at least one more chapter when I get back so stay with me! As always, reviews are encouraged.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

As Kurt sat at his desk reading a Tale of Two Cities his mind drifted back to the previous night. He had finally brought Blaine over to meet his family and everything had gone off without a hitch. Carol thought Blaine was absolutely adorable and, to Kurt's embarrassment, told him that multiple times. Burt said he was happy that he was respectful and well mannered, but Blaine's knowledge of football certainly didn't go unnoticed. Finn hadn't been there but he had already met Blaine about a week ago and they got along fine. All in all it was a good night.

Today was Kurt and Blaine's one month anniversary. Kurt stood, giving up on his book, and walked over to the mirror. As he began to do his hair he thought about how lucky he was. Blaine was everything he had ever wanted and to his surprise Blaine seemed to like him just as much. As the doorbell rang Kurt grabbed his phone and ran down to answer it. When he opened the door Blaine leaned in and gave Kurt a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary to you too." Kurt replied smiling brightly.

"You kids be careful now, and have him home by midnight." Burt had appeared behind Kurt.

Blaine quickly stepped away looking a little flustered.

"Yes sir. Thanks again for dinner last night."

"Oh, honey, we loved having you. You're welcome any time." Carol had come to the door too and was standing next to Burt.

Kurt was thoroughly embarrassed by the arrival of both parents and was eager to leave.

"Thanks Mrs. Hummel!" Blaine replied.

"Alright well we're leaving now." Kurt said as he practically dragged Blaine from his house.

As they walked to the car Kurt asked Blaine for about the thousandth time where they were going.

"Kurt," Blaine said, clearly exasperated. "What part of surprise don't you understand?"

"Humph!" Kurt didn't like surprises much and Blaine knew this.

Once they got into the car Blaine reached into the back and grabbed an old, spotted tie.

"Oh God Blaine! You don't expect me to wear that do you?" said an appalled Kurt.

"Well not around your neck…" Blaine trailed off and leaned over attempting secure the tie around Kurt's eyes.

"No! No way. Not going to happen. This is where I draw the line." Kurt yelled pushing the tie away.

"Pretty please." Blaine said giving Kurt puppy eyes.

He sighed. "Fine." Kurt couldn't resist the puppy eyes.

Once Kurt was blind folded they got on their way and it wasn't long before Blaine was parking. As they got out of the car Kurt began to remove the tie but Blaine stopped him.

"Not quite yet!" he practically sang.

Blaine led Kurt through the park gate and to the middle of a grassy field. As he removed the blindfold Kurt gasped. Blaine had set out a picnic dinner for them to eat while watching the sunset.

"I know romance isn't really my thing but I really wanted this night to be special. I hope you like it." Blaine said a little uncertainly.

Kurt flung himself into Blaine's arms and whispered, "I love it."

Once the sun set the two boys lied down side by side and gazed up at the stars. The night was warm but the cool breeze kept it from being uncomfortable. Their fingers were intertwined and Kurt's head was resting lightly on Blaine's shoulder.

"This is perfect you know? Just being here with you, it's the happiest I've been in a long time. Maybe even ever." Blaine looked at Kurt as he spoke his gaze gave Kurt chills.

Kurt looked at this boy, this boy he had only known for a month, and was overcome with emotion. Blaine was right when he said this was perfect. Kurt couldn't imagine anywhere he would rather be then right here, with Blaine.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Kurt said with a smile and he snuggled even closer to Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Kurt said with a disapproving shake of his head.<p>

The curly haired boy was throwing popcorn up in the air and attempting to catch it in his mouth.

"You're making a mess."

Blaine stuck out his tongue at Kurt and gave him a look that clearly said _party pooper_. Before he could make another attempt with the popcorn his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Oh, hi dad." Blaine said, his eyebrows furrowing.

After a long pause he said, "Well Kurt and I kind of have plans to get Chinese tonight…"

After another pause he began, "I know dad-" but was cut off.

"Let me call you back." he said finally and hung up.

Throughout the conversation Kurt had been trying to make it seem as if he was watching TV but had actually been listening in. He turned to Blaine and raised an eyebrow, willing him to explain. Blaine hesitated.

"My dad wants me to eat dinner with the family tonight. Some of his work colleagues are coming over and he wants to put on the appearance that we are a happy little family."

"So are you saying that you aren't a happy family?" Kurt asked. He knew Blaine and his father weren't very close but he didn't know much more than that. Blaine wasn't keen to talk about it and Kurt knew not to push him anymore.

Blaine chuckled darkly. "You could say that." For a moment Blaine's eyes flashed with something that Kurt couldn't quite identify. _Desire?_ _Desire to be close with his father? No, _Kurt thought. _Anger maybe?_ _But what would be the cause?_ But as Kurt looked up the flash was gone and he began to wonder if he imagined the whole thing.

"Well I think you should go." Kurt didn't want to be the cause of any more tension between Blaine and his dad.

"Really? Thank you Kurt!" Blaine looked relieved. "I'd much rather go out with you but it means a lot to my dad. We will do Chinese real soon, I promise."

Blaine got up and gave Kurt a quick kiss before starting towards the door. Just before he walked out he turned back to Kurt.

"No matter what happens, I just want you to remember how much I care about you okay?"

"I-umm… Okay?" Kurt didn't quite know how to respond. This didn't sound good to Kurt and he wondered if Blaine knew something he didn't.

"Good. Bye Kurt!" and suddenly Kurt was alone trying to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Kurt was just sitting down to have some pizza with Finn when his phone rang.<p>

"Hey Mercedes"

"Hi Kurt, um where are you?" She sounded distracted.

"I'm just at home. Why? What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Are you and Blaine doing anything tonight?" Mercedes asked ignoring Kurt's questions.

"No he's having dinner with his family. Seriously what is going on?" Kurt asked again more pointedly. He was becoming very nervous.

"I think you better come over." Mercedes said in defeat.

* * *

><p>"But- but no. That's impossible!" Kurt simply would not believe what Mercedes was telling him. "It must have just been someone who looked like him." He insisted.<p>

"Kurt, I'm sorry, but it was him."

Mercedes had just finished telling Kurt that she had seen Blaine and Rachel at breadsticks on what appeared to be a date.

"But he's gay! They were probably just having dinner as friends. I mean I go places with you and I'm not cheating. People can be friends." Kurt said forcing himself to stay calm.

"If they were just friends then why did he lie and say he was having dinner with his family? And why has he never mentioned that he knew Rachel? I'm sorry Kurt but it just doesn't add up." she said with sadness in her voice.

Kurt's head was reeling. He couldn't think straight, he didn't know what to believe. "Well did it look like a date? How were they acting?" he finally asked.

"Well I only watched them for about five minutes before they left." Mercedes admitted. "But it didn't look good. They were talking and laughing and then, well, he paid for her."

Kurt swallowed and fought back tears. _Blaine is cheating on me. _The idea hit him like a ton of bricks.

"But I could be wrong you know." Mercedes said uncertainly. "You will need to ask him for sure to find out. Don't do anything drastic okay?"

Kurt shook his head. "I can't ask him. I just can't. But I know who I can talk to."

Mercedes shot him a confused look as he took out his phone.

"Hello this is Rachel Berry speaking."

"Hi Rachel, it's Kurt."

"Oh, hi Kurt! This is deffinently a surprise. How's your summer been?" Rachel said in an extremely cheery voice.

"Fine. I just called because I was wondering what you did tonight." Kurt said quickly. He was in no mood for idle chit chat.

"Funny you should ask! I have had the most wonderful evening. See I had a date tonight, a date with Blaine Anderson! You know, the lead for the Warblers. He's not of course as good as me but his voice is nothing to scoff at. Blaine was sweet, funny, and a complete gentleman. He took me to breadsticks and- Kurt, are you still there?" she seemed to sense that Kurt was no longer listening.

Kurt had stopped processing the conversation as soon as she said Blaine Anderson. He dropped the phone and sat down on Mercedes' bed.

"Kurt…" she said tentatively.

They could still here Rachel talking and Mercedes walked over and picked up the phone.

"Kurt can you hear me? Are you still there? Do you-" Rachel began but Mercedes hung up.

Kurt was still sitting numbly on the bed staring at his feet. He looked up at Mercedes and said, "He's cheating on me. He's cheating on me with Rachel Berry."

"Oh honey." She walked over and wrapped Kurt in a tight hug, and he started to cry in earnest on her shoulder.

**Authors note: Sorry it's been a while since the last update. Just FYI, I roughly based the Blaine/Rachel date on Riley's date in **_**Degrassi Now or Never: Dirt Off Your Shoulder**_**. Well I hope you liked this chapter and, as promised, the next update will be soon **


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt woke up the next morning with red, puffy eyes. As much as he hated to admit it, he had cried himself to sleep. With waking up came the realization that he was going to see Blaine at work today. He briefly considered calling in sick but Kurt knew he would have to face him sometime. So instead of crawling back into bed and sleeping this off like he wanted to, he started to get ready for work.

As Kurt walked towards Benny's, he thought again about just going home. But he pushed the thought away, took a deep breath, and stepped inside. Once there he quickly scanned the place for Blaine, although not for the usual reason. When he didn't see him anywhere Kurt began to hope that maybe he had misunderstood and Blaine wasn't working today. Then a bell rang behind Kurt and he spun around to see Blaine walking through the front door. He tried not to think about how cute Blaine's hair was in the morning, all curly and unruly. Blaine leaned forward to hug Kurt but he backed away. Blaine raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Is everything okay?"

_Is everything okay? Is everything okay! No everything is not okay! _Kurt seethed. He decided to give him one last chance though, one chance to tell the truth.

"How was dinner with your parents last night?" Kurt asked ignoring Blaine's question.

Blaine looked around, obviously uncomfortable. He began to rub the back of his neck, something Kurt knew he only did when he was nervous.

"Oh, um fine." he said without meeting Kurt's eyes.

Anger started to rise in Kurt; he was no longer sad or upset, just furious.

"Interesting, I don't remember you mentioning Rachel Berry was a part of your family." Kurt said, his voice rising.

Blaine looked as if his worst nightmare had come true. When he didn't say anything Kurt realized that he must be right.

"How could you! How could you cheat on me with one of my best friends! And the worst part is you lied about it. Lied right to my face!" he practically yelled.

"Look Kurt I can explain but we need to go somewhere else. You're making a scene…"

Kurt looked around and noticed he was indeed making a scene; almost everyone in the diner had their eyes on them.

"Fine." he huffed and stalked back into the kitchen.

Kurt tapped his foot impatiently. "Well," he prompted. "Explain."

"Last night, dinner, it wasn't a date." Blaine said carefully.

"According to Rachel it was."

"Well yeah, umm… it wasn't really a date for me but uhh, she might have thought it was. If that makes sense." he said looking at his feet.

"Oh I see. So not only are you cheating on me but you're also leading on Rachel. I'm so sorry Blaine for being mad, this was just one big misunderstanding. You are obviously a real stand up guy." Kurt said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Just listen," Blaine began but Kurt cut him off.

"Just listen to what? More of your lies? All you have been doing since I met you is lying. Have you told the truth about anything? Is your name actually Blaine? Are you actually gay? Are we actually dating? Or do I just think we are dating?" Kurt saw the hurt in Blaine's eyes as he said these things. _He deserves it, _he thought savagely.

"Kurt stop!" Blaine was finally beginning to get mad. "You have no idea how hard my life is right now, how much stress I've been under."

"No Blaine. You don't get to make this about you. There is no excuse for what you've done. I'm finished with you."

Kurt spun on his heel and walked away from Blaine, back into the restaurant. He expected he would feel good after yelling at Blaine but he didn't. Kurt thought he wanted to hurt Blaine, like Blaine had hurt him. But now that it was all over, he felt worse than ever.

* * *

><p>The next couple days were really hard for Kurt. He was constantly thinking about Blaine as much as he tried to forget him. Not that Blaine was making that any easier. Every time he saw Kurt he would try to talk to him. At first it was always apologies but after a while he just went to saying "hi" or complimenting Kurt in some way. Kurt would never acknowledge Blaine but he secretly enjoyed the fact that he hadn't forgotten about him.<p>

His family noticed Kurt was feeling down and they all had their own way of trying to cheer him up. Carol noticed first, or course, and also correctly guessed it had something to do with Blaine. She rented a bunch of chick flicks for them to watch and asked Kurt if he wanted to talk about it. When he said no she didn't push him and instead they just had a fun movie night. It took a little bit longer for Burt to catch on that something was wrong but when he did he tried to help. Kurt was always begging to give his father cooking lessons and for once Burt relented. Cooking with his dad was defiantly a fun distraction for Kurt but that's all it was; a distraction. Even Finn tried to make Kurt feel better. Now, since Kurt had a subscription to Vogue he already had the magazine Finn gave him, but it was still a nice gesture. Still after all that his family did, Kurt felt empty.

To Kurt's surprise Mercedes was actually all for him forgiving Blaine. He guessed that she felt kind of guilty about being the one who broke the news that Blaine was cheating. Mercedes kept telling Kurt that Blaine seemed genuinely sorry and that everyone deserves a second chance. Kurt was very torn. As much as he wanted to run straight into Blaine's arms and forget this ever happened he knew he couldn't. Blaine had cheated on him and he couldn't just forget about that.

* * *

><p>Blaine kept on trying to talk to Kurt for about a week and then one day he suddenly stopped. He had worked the same shift as Kurt but didn't even look at him the entire time. Kurt told himself it was better this way, but it still hurt him. Kurt assumed that Blaine had finally moved on. At home that night he was watching a movie in his room when his phone buzzed. Kurt tried not to be disappointed when he saw it was Wes calling and not Blaine.<p>

"Hello Wes?"

"Hi Kurt. Sorry to be calling so late but I just had an idea about what could be going on with Blaine."

Kurt paused. Finally he said, "Wes, do you really think I'm the best person to talk to about this with?"

"Well I mean I know you two broke up but I just thought you would still care about it…" Wes trailed off.

"I do. But I just don't think I'm really in a position to help anymore. Talk to David about it, you two know him better than me anyways."

"Alright, I guess I will." Wes said sounding disappointed.

"Good luck with finding out what it is."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Of course." Kurt assured him. He didn't think his breakup with Blaine needed to be the end of his friendship with Wes.

"Cool."

"Bye."

Kurt hung up the phone and began to feel a little guilty. In the craziness of this last week he had completely forgotten about Blaine's problem. He knew he had no business being guilty now that they were no longer dating but he felt bad anyways. Just as Kurt was about to climb into his bed he heard something coming through his open window.

"_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be"_

When Kurt reached the window he looked down and saw Blaine, with his guitar, singing to him.

"_So let me be, and I'll set you free"_

_This is so cheesy!_ Kurt thought to himself. _There is nothing more cliché than serenading someone in the middle of the night._ But even as Kurt internally criticized the gesture, he couldn't help but smile.

"_I am in misery There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah Why won't you answer me? You're silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah"_

As Blaine sang Kurt became aware of just how much he had missed him. He might have lied to everyone else and told them he was over Blaine but he couldn't lie to himself.

"_Girl you really got me bad You really got me bad Now I'm gonna get you back Gonna get you back"_

When Blaine stopped singing he looked up at Kurt and waited to see what he would do. Kurt slowly left the window and began to walk downstairs. As he came out the front door, Blaine's face lit up.

"For a second there I didn't think you were coming." Blaine said.

"It crossed my mind." Kurt said coolly.

Blaine took a deep breath. "I know you've heard me say it before but I just got to say it again. I'm sorry Kurt. Knowing that I hurt you, it makes me feel sick. I know there is no excuse for what I've done but I feel like you at least deserve an explanation."

Blaine paused and looked to Kurt but when he didn't say anything he continued.

"When I got home from your house that day I went out to mow the lawn before dinner. Rachel just happened to walked by me and I stopped to congratulate her on going to Nationals. My dad saw us talking and he walked up to us and made a joke about us dating. At first I was annoyed because he knows that I'm dating you but then I saw how happy he seemed at the prospect of me dating her. My dad's been giving me a hard time lately and I thought that maybe if I took Rachel on a date he would lay off a bit. It was selfish of me, not only did I hurt you but I hurt Rachel too. I'm so sorry."

Kurt didn't say anything for a minute. Finally he said, "I'm sorry your dad is like that. I sometimes think I take for granted how accepting my dad is."

"Yeah it's been hard." Blaine admitted.

Then Blaine looked up suddenly, like he had just thought of something. "Kurt, would you come over for dinner tomorrow to meet my parents? I'm pretty sure my dad will be more comfortable with everything once he meets you. I mean, if you're still mad and don't want to I understand, but I just think it will make things better…"

Kurt highly doubted that things would get better if he met Blaine's father. In fact, he thought it would probably make things worse. But Blaine had come to dinner at his house so he felt like he owed him. "Sure I'll come."

Blaine looked slightly shocked. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked hopefully.

Kurt sighed and smiled. "Yes you're forgiven."

Blaine's face lit up like he had just won the lottery and he stepped forward to embrace Kurt. At the last second he stopped and looked at Kurt, silently asking if this was okay. Kurt answered by closing the gap between them and kissing Blaine. What started off as a loving kiss quickly turned passionate. Eventually Kurt pulled away, something that took quite a bit of willpower on his part.

"I missed you so much" Blaine murmured.

"I missed you too." he responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Just a heads up, I'm planning on there being two more chapters and then possibly an epilogue. Let me know what you think is going to happen and what you hope happens. Please, please, please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

As Kurt drove to Blaine's house his head was still buzzing from everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. He had spent almost the whole day with Blaine, catching up on everything they had missed in their week apart. Kurt had been having so much fun that he had almost forgotten to be nervous for dinner. But when he got home and called Wes all that had changed. Wes told him what his idea about what was going on with Blaine and it shook Kurt to his core. Child abuse. It made Kurt feel physically ill to think about. Logically thinking though, it made a lot of sense. He was terrified for Blaine, and for himself. Kurt hoped against hope that Mr. Anderson would turn out to be kind and well tempered but judging from Blaine's description of him and his past experience with the man, things weren't looking good.

When Kurt reached the house he took a moment to compose himself before ringing the doorbell. Blaine answered the door immediately and ushered Kurt inside. He seemed tense but happy that Kurt had come.

Blaine gave him a quick hug and said, "Dinner isn't for a couple minutes so we can hang out in my room."

Kurt followed him upstairs but stopped short at the sight of Blaine's room. It was so… boring. The room had four white walls and a white carpet. There was a small, neatly made bed in one corner of the room. Blaine's desk had his computer on it and a couple books but that was all. The walls were bare; there were no posters or pictures. Nothing was on the floor, not even any dirty clothes. If Kurt didn't know any better, he would have said nobody lived in this room.

Blaine must have seen the shock in Kurt's eyes because he said, "I know it's a bit plain. My dad likes me to keep it clean. I don't spend much time here anyways, I'm almost always in the basement."

"Wait so your dad controls how you keep your room?" Kurt was shocked. His room had always been his private sanctuary, the place that was all his. _Wait, isn't that a sign of an abusive parent?_ He thought worriedly. _No, no just stop. You're being paranoid. _

Blaine just shrugged and turned away. He sat down on his bed and motioned for Kurt to join him. Kurt sat down and snuggled up to him.

"You're really nervous." Blaine said it as a statement instead of a question.

Kurt nodded. "Well when I saw your dad last time he didn't seem too pleases to meet me."

"Oh don't worry he was just surprised." he responded but Kurt noticed he seemed a little on edge. "I'm positive he'll like you just fine." Blaine seemed to be reassuring himself as much as Kurt.

Kurt decided to ease his and Blaine's nerves by kissing him. The kiss deepened and Kurt pressed Blaine down on the bed so he was straddling him. After a couple seconds Blaine slowly pushed Kurt away.

"As much as I would like to, I really don't think it would make a good first impression if my dad caught us."

Kurt blushed a little. He had momentarily forgotten that either of Blaine's parents could appear at any moment.

Just as the boys had returned to an upright position Blaine's father walked into the room without knocking. Kurt instinctively moved a couple inches away from Blaine.

"Dinner's ready." he said and began to walk away.

"Wait dad. I want to formally introduce you to Kurt." Blaine waited until his father had turned around before continuing. "Kurt, this is my dad. Dad, this is Kurt."

"It's very nice to meet you sir." Kurt offered his hand and Blaine's dad reluctantly shook it. Kurt hoped he didn't remember him from before but he had no such luck.

"I remember you. You were the one that I caught in the basement last month."

He didn't say it with anger but it still made Kurt shiver. Blaine's dad then proceeded downstairs without another word.

"It could have gone worse. At least he didn't catch us making out."Blaine whispered to Kurt.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and they followed him into the hallway. At one point Blaine's dad looked back and saw them holding hands. He tensed up at the sight but didn't say anything. When they reached the kitchen Kurt saw Blaine's mom for the first time. She was a short, thin woman with long, dark hair.

"Mom this is Kurt." Blaine said.

"Hi Kurt. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"It's great to meet you too!" Kurt replied.

She flashed him a warm smile and finished setting the table. Kurt and Blaine sat on one side and Blaine's parents on the other.

As they began to eat Kurt said, "This all looks so great Mrs. Anderson."

"Oh thank you honey. You're too sweet."

"The chicken's a little dry." Blaine's dad said gruffly.

"I'm sorry dear." she apologized looking more nervous than sorry.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Blaine's mom spoke.

"So, Kurt, Blaine tells us you're in the Glee Club at McKinley."

"Yes, I love it. It's the only thing I miss about school." Kurt said laughing.

"He has one of the best voices I've ever heard. He can hit a high F." Blaine said smiling at Kurt.

Kurt blushed but looked pleased

"Wow that's very impressive." she said. "I was in my high school's Glee Club too. Blaine gets all his musical talent from me because his father, I'm afraid, is completely tone deaf." Blaine's mom said teasingly and looked at her husband. She stopped laughing though when she saw the expression on his face.

"How is McKinley's football team shaping up this year?" Blaine's dad asked Kurt.

Kurt was thrown by the total change in topic and by the fact that he knew nothing about football. "Oh, well, good I think? Honestly I'm not that interested in football. My stepbrother is the quarterback but other than that I don't pay much attention." He decided being truthful was better than trying to pretend he was a fan and making a fool out of himself.

"Humph." Blaine's dad made a noncommittal noise and went back to eating.

The rest of dinner passed by smoothly. Blaine's dad didn't talk much but Kurt chatted with Blaine and his mother throughout the meal. Kurt was delighted that things had gone so well. He had also started to doubt his theory on Blaine's father. He didn't seem dangerous at all, just a little uncomfortable with the situation. Then everything changed in an instant. Blaine's mother had just bought out an apple pie for dessert when Blaine's father spoke.

"So when is this little experiment of yours going to end?"

Kurt was utterly bewildered. _What experiment? _When he looked at Blaine he realized Blaine knew just what his father was talking about. He was glaring at his father and there was fury in his eyes.

"I told you, this is not some sort of experiment." Blaine said through clenched teeth. "I'm gay dad."

"You don't know what you want Blaine. You're only seventeen." he said dismissively.

"Steve-" Blaine's mom began but her husband silenced her with a look.

Kurt noticed she didn't seem surprised by this turn of events so he reasoned it must be a common occurrence. He didn't know quite what to do so he just awkwardly looked down at his plate.

"I know what I want dad! And what I want is Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt froze. Half of him was touched by the fact that Blaine was saying this and the other half was terrified at what his dad's reaction would be.

"How dare you talk to me like that in my own house!" he yelled at Blaine. Both Blaine and his father and jumped out of their seats and were standing face to face. He then turned to Kurt and repeated the first words he ever said to him. "Well Kurt, I think you better go."

Kurt was truthfully a little relieved at an excuse to leave. As he stood up he thanked Blaine's mom fro dinner. She simply nodded at him while shooting a furtive glance at her husband. Blaine caught up with Kurt right before he reached the front door.

"Kurt I'm so sorry." Blaine looked like he was about to cry. "I just- I really thought my dad would be okay when he met you. I can't believe I put you through that. You must hate me." Now there really were tears in his eyes.

"Blaine." Kurt murmured and pulled him into a hug. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you! This isn't your fault."

Kurt was really scared for Blaine now. He had obviously made his dad very mad and Kurt wasn't sure what he would do.

"Why don't you come over to my place? At least until things cool down." Kurt didn't want to leave Blaine alone.

Blaine considered for a moment. "No I should probably stay here, I think my dad wants to talk to me some more. Avoiding him will only make it worse." He made it sound as if this happened a lot.

Kurt still felt uneasy but there was nothing more he could do.

"Alright but call me later okay?"

"I will."

"Actually, I'll just call you."

Blaine chuckled. "Whatever you want. Bye Kurt."

Kurt gave Blaine and extra long hug before hurrying out. He figured if he rushed, he could be home and on the phone with Blaine in fifteen minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So this was the first time the whole chapter was one scene, hope you don't think it dragged on. Review or contact me at .com! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt had been driving for about five minutes when he slammed on the brakes and silently cursed himself. He just remembered that he had left his phone in Blaine's room. As much as he didn't want to go back, he knew that phone was his only way of making sure Blaine was okay. Kurt quickly drove back to Blaine's house and parked out front. He was halfway up the driveway when Blaine came staggering out of the house holding the back of his head. Right away Kurt knew something was very wrong. He sprinted over to Blaine helped steady him. Blaine then took his hand away from his head and Kurt saw it was covered in blood.

"Ohmygod, Ohmygod! Blaine what's the matter, what happened?" Kurt said fighting hysteria. He had never been good with blood and he was beginning to feel nauseous.

Blaine mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "I fell" but Kurt wasn't really listening. He had wrapped Blaine's arm around his shoulder and was focusing on helping him walk to the car. Kurt managed to get him sitting in the passenger seat. For a moment Kurt worried that the blood would stain his car but immediately felt very guilty for being concerned about that at a time like this. Blaine still seemed slightly conscious which Kurt took as a good sign.

Kurt breathed deeply trying to calm himself down. Blaine had obviously been trying to get away from his house so Kurt had a pretty good idea of what happened.

"Alright. I'm going to take you to the hospital okay? It's only a ten minute drive. We will be there in no time." He said in a soothing voice as if he was talking to a child.

When Blaine didn't respond Kurt looked over and saw that he had slipped into unconsciousness. _Don't panic don't panic, _he intoned to himself. As Kurt drove his fingers started to ache and he realized he was gripping the wheel as hard as he could. He loosened his fingers and took three deep breaths. Although the ride was less than ten minutes, it felt like an eternity to Kurt. The one thought that kept playing in his mind was _What if I wasn't there? What if I hadn't forgotten my phone and didn't go back? _ Kurt pushed those thoughts away; he couldn't think about that right now. What mattered was he had gone back and Blaine was going to be okay. He hoped.

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the night in the hospital despite his dad's protests. The hospital had called Blaine's parents after he was brought in and Blaine's mother had come right away. Although they had been waiting together in Blaine's room they didn't talk much. She was out getting a coffee when Blaine finally woke up.<p>

"Mmm where am I?" said a still groggy Blaine.

Kurt jumped at the sound and ran to the bed. "Hey. You're in the hospital. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. My head hurts really bad." he said grimacing. "What happened?"

"You hit your head last night and got a concussion. You also had to have three stitches. As for how it happened we were hoping you could tell us. The doctors said there was a good chance of amnesia though…" Kurt hadn't told the doctors his theory because he couldn't be sure of anything until he talked to Blaine.

Blaine paused for a moment. "No, no I remember."

When he didn't continue Kurt decided it was time to find out some answers. "Look Blaine, we're going to need to talk about this. I can understand you probably just want to rest right now but soon we need to. I have a pretty good idea about what's going on but I need to hear it from you. I want to know everything."

"Everything eh? Well that could take a while but I guess we have time."

Kurt was surprised. "You mean you're ready to talk now?"

He sighed. "Yes. It's funny. I've held all of this in for such a long time but now I can't bear the thought of waiting any longer."

Blaine closed his eyes and began. "I'm not sure I could put an exact date on when it really started. For as long as I can remember I've been different. When I was little I spent my time singing and dancing rather than playing sports like the other boys. My dad noticed and while he never said anything, I could tell he was disappointed. He wanted his son to be just like him and I'm not. I realized I was gay early, around twelve I think. I didn't tell anyone though and one of the main reasons was because of him. I knew my dad wouldn't like it and I couldn't bear to let him down any further."

Blaine was facing Kurt but he didn't appear to be really looking at him. He seemed to be lost in his own memories.

"So I held back, I told no one. But when I got to ninth grade I couldn't hold it in anymore. There was one out boy at my school, Brian, and I told him. Talking to him made me realize that I shouldn't hide who I am. I'll never forget when he said to me, 'I know you're scared, but if you can't accept yourself, how do you expect others to accept you?' Those words really hit home for me and so I decided it was time to stop hiding. There was an end-of-the-year dance and we went together."

Blaine stopped talking there and for a moment Kurt thought that was all he was going to say.

"I chickened out though and didn't tell my dad. I really wanted to but I was just so scared. The dance was actually pretty fun. Sure there were some people who whispered and sniggered but it wasn't too bad. After the dance we had to wait outside the school for Brian's parents to pick us up. While we were there these three huge guys on the football team came and beat us up, badly. When my dad came to the hospital you can imagine his surprise when he saw who my date was. For weeks I tried to talk to my dad about it but he just kept avoiding me so I eventually gave up. I told you that I came out to my dad a year ago because that's when I actually said the words to him. He knew that night though, and I suspect he guessed even before then."

At this point Blaine looked up and almost seemed surprised that Kurt was there. "Sorry, I know you asked about the injury but I just thought you have some background information." Blaine said.

"Oh no don't be sorry. It's good you're telling someone and I'm happy to be that person." Kurt responded. For the first time Kurt had been allowed to see Blaine's past and it intrigued him.

"Well okay. So the next year I transferred to Dalton. It was so much better there. I was honest about my sexuality from the get go and nobody cared. It was eye-opening to realize that there are people out there who won't judge you. I made my first real friends and becoming a Warbler meant I got to sing and dance outside of my bedroom. Besides the fact that my dad and I were still not talking much everything was great. Then the beginning of last summer was when it all went sour. My dad came home one day with this old, junkie car. He had decided that we were going to fix it up as a father-son project. At first I was okay with the idea because I thought maybe he was really trying to mend our relationship. But then I overheard a conversation he was having with my mom. When she asked him why he got the car he admitted it was because he thought working on it might 'make me more of a man'. I was furious. I knew that was code for 'make me straight.' I was so sure he was finally accepting me for who I was when it was really just the opposite. I burst into the room and yelled at him, I told him I was gay and that it was never going to change. His eyes bulged out of his head and he looked angrier then I had ever seen him. Then he… he hit me."

Even though Kurt knew it was coming he let out a small gasp. His first instinct was to give Blaine a hug and comfort him. But when Kurt looked at him he realized that wasn't what he wanted right now. Right now he wanted someone to listen, he wanted someone to understand.

"After he hit me, he looked as shocked as I felt. I don't think it really registered with him what he was doing until he had already done it. Nobody mentioned it after that day and I really believed it was never going to happen again. But it did. Last winter my dad went away on business for a weekend and got home earlier than expected. He walked in on me and my mom watching Brokeback Mountain. When he saw what movie it was he walked over to us and…" Blaine stopped there unable to continue.

Kurt took his hand and rubbed it gently. "Did he hit you again?" he asked gently.

"Worse. He hit her." Tears formed in Blaine's eyes but he blinked them away. "He blamed her for making me gay. He said if she hadn't encouraged my music or let me watch movies with homosexuality in it than I would have been 'normal'. For the next few months I just avoided him. It wasn't hard considering I was at Dalton most of the time. He ignored me too until that day when he came home and found us in the basement. That was the final straw I guess. Ever since then he has been much more… expressive of his feeling towards me."

Kurt looked at Blaine and his chest started to ache. _It was my fault, I was the reason Blaine had all those bruises. I was the reason he was being hurt._

As if reading Kurt's thoughts Blaine said, "No. It is absolutely, one hundred percent, not your fault. I knew you think that and that was the main reason I never told you. I-I thought you would leave. I thought if I told you I would scare you off and I just can't lose you Kurt."

Kurt recognized the fear in Blaine's eyes. If it hadn't been such a serious moment, Kurt would have laughed at the ridiculousness of the idea that he would break up with Blaine. "I will never leave you." said Kurt his voice cracking slightly.

Blaine looked up with him, his eyes shining. "I love you."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat. He had been in love with Blaine for quite some time now but never could he have imagined Blaine would feel the same way. Just when Kurt had accepted the fact that he would never find anyone in Lima, Blaine came along and changed everything. Kurt realized he had probably waited a bit too long to respond but Blaine seemed unfazed.

Kurt swallowed and said, "I love you too."

Kurt's not sure how long they sat there, just staring into each other's eyes. After a while they heard a cough behind them. They turned to find Blaine's mom standing in the doorway of the room.

"How are you feeling honey?" she asked with concern.

"Honestly, I feel better than I have in a long time." Blaine said and he squeezed Kurt's hand.

Blaine's mom raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. "Alright well the doctor is coming to take a look at you so say goodbye to Kurt." she said and stepped outside to give them some privacy.

"You have to talk about it with her. You need- you can't go back to living with him."

"I know. I think this nightmare is finally over." Blaine said with a small smile.

As Kurt stood up to go Blaine put a hand on his arm. "Did you mean it when you said you would never leave?"

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine on the forehead. "Absolutely."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Sorry it's been a while, this chapter gave me all kinds of hell. Well this is the end but I'm toying with the idea of a follow up. Maybe somewhere down the line Blaine's dad tries to come back into Blaine's life and we'll see how Blaine deals. Give me your thoughts on the end of this and on the follow up! Writing this has been really fun and thank you all for sticking with me until the end <strong>


End file.
